Love on White Tiger Hill
by Lavinia J. Roberts
Summary: Ray meets his long lost friend. Will they rekindle the friendship the once had or will it end in up in tatters? Please review! It is great I swear even if you don't know her very well. OCXRAY COMPLETE!
1. Alex's Arrival

**Rating: PG 13 – due to swearing and violence.**

**Summary: This story is a fic I made to take a leaf out of my friend's book. It is about Ray and how he meets his long lost friend, Alex.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, well…just Michael Parker is what I own, but as he is not in this fic now is not the time to be guarding him is it? As of all, this will all be either about Ray or Alex, my friend. Depending on how many reviews I get also ups the chapters by 1. So the more reviews the more the story becomes complete.

Ray was walking to his village after his meditating on his very favourite hill. Knowing that Mariah would be worried about him, he set off back to the village, not knowing there was a new arrival.

All of the people in the village surrounded the huge, winged pegasus as it landed its feet on the nearby ground. People were curious; as the creature walked through them, not really caring it had a rider on it's back.

"Watch...I hate it when people do this don't you flash?" The blonde haired girl asked the mythical horster. Flash neighed in approval.

Lee came striding out of his house and demanded who the hell she was exactly.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" he shouted down Flash's nostril, which as he had blown down Flash's nostril too much he snorted right in to Mariah's face.

"EeEeEeEeWwWwWwWw. HORSEY SNOT!" She ran away screaming like a banshee had just been set loose. Flash giggled in his mind and so did the mysterious girl, a faint grin spread across her face but Lee's face turn to anger, as she had not answered the question.

"Who..are..you!"

"Oh you are talking to me? I thought you were talking to Flash as you literally blowed his nostrils to hell and back. My name...is Alex"

Ray stood there in utter shock...no it can't be. Alex that had left the village long ago to find out new things, by the looks of it she has found new things. Just look at that horse! Wonder what she did to it to make it like that?! Ray stood in front of Lee as Alex's or Ali's attention seemed to be elsewhere. She had her eyes averted to a villager near to her, who was looking at her strangely.

"Don't you remember her?" She whispered to her friend next to her.

"You mean that child that was born…very different to our own kind?"

Alex got off Flash and placed her between them, eyes darting from one woman to the next.

"Unless you have a good reason to be mouthing off about me, I suggest you watch your back" Alex replied to their startled faces, as Flash had found a nearby patch of grass to fully graze on. At the moment, Alex didn't seem to care about Flash getting gas off the grass.

Her eyes quickly averted to the boy that had tried to get her gaze since forever. Ray looked utterly and totally bewildered at the sight of her looking his way.

"Well…Well…Well…Long time no see huh Ray Kon?"

He came out of his reverie and showed a face of disgust towards her. Ray longed to remember that evil smile that spread across her face when she won the Beybattle they had had when they were four years old. Ray, dwelling on instinct in that Battle when he didn't have Driger by his side then, knew he was beating her with the type advantage beyblade to her Flash Zapper. Knowing only that she had a blade didn't necessarily mean she had a bitbeast, but his mind was on the task to destroy her blade at any cost. If all the people in the village were beaten by this parasite **(Soz about lang mate, that is the way Ray feels when he is four) **then she would take Driger, the bitbeast of Strength and Unity, to her command. Little did he know the she _did _have a Bitbeast that goes by the name of Flash. **(Also a horster) **Flash was a Pegasus/Unicorn horse, it power was that of Alex. They both had a keen sense of humour and ruthlessness towards battling people they didn't know so well. In there Battle was that of a Horse, spreading it's fine wings at Ray's pitiful little weakling of a blade neighing at it's attempt to escape the BitBeast furious attack. At that Ray blade flew out the dish like a soaring eagle that had just plopped down from a gunshot.

Ray had remembered that like the back of his hand, never had he forgotten that he had lost to her.

She walked over to him, bearing a childish smile on her face, placing herself in front of him and doing a little bow to him.

"I guess it has been a long time Alex, what you been doing since you just ran off with that…Para-sect?"

Alex liked the sarcastic comment he made but decided not to rise to it. "Flash is _not _a para-sect, and you want to know what I have been doing? I am part of a team and that we are invincible even to the Bladebreakers we can beat you to your grave. Anyways flash and I make a great team" Flash trotted over and nodded his head very quickly in Ray's face that all he could feel was the constant brush of the horse's mane on his well-sculptured face.

"I know you have always been jealous of me Ray, because you always wanted to be me. In my shoes, always winning never loses a battle to what you call a parasite. And, now I stand before you, better at Beyblading than you will ever be."

Ray couldn't believe what he was hearing 'Better at Beyblading than you will ever be' Once we were good mates. What has happened to her? I guess winning the championship in Africa has had a major effect on her. Alex, was different, people had to change don't they? Ray thought in his mind. Everything just has to change. But why to him, only god could answer such a question.

Lee suddenly sprung between them to stop this silence that was progressing steadily throughout the whole course of the day so he intervened at the right moment.

"Well…let's get ready to have a cooked meal for our returned old village member. Please, Alex follow me"

"Ja, sure thing Lee" Alex, contemplated him and did as she was told to do.


	2. Anger at the Dinner Table

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence.**

Alex had followed Lee into a little cavern of a hut for a festive meal. Lee took the chair and pulled it back for Alex to sit on and she did. Ray sat opposite her, jealously flaming in his feline eyes. Alex didn't seem to mind at all about the flame of jealously that flashed through Ray's eyes, in fact it just made her smile with the fact that she was better than him anyway.

Flash, just laid outside the window staring down the food that was being made through the doors of the cavern. He didn't seem to mind that he was plonked outside while the rest were indulging in a meal fit for a king, in fact grass pleased him the most.

"Well Alex, let's hear what you have been doing for the past 10 years away from your home village, hmm?" Lee asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah let's hear what you have been doing since you betrayed us!" Kevin retaliated giving her an evil smirk from where he sat next to Ray.

Alex's smile disappeared and a face of a thousand demons arose. She hadn't took that as a compliment, more like an insult to her.

"Actually you little bastard, I didn't betray you, neither did Ray I did the same as him you screwball. I have been perfecting my techniques of my Beyblading style and kicking arse, so if you would be so kind to piss off my case ok!" Alex replied with a cold glare to him, Kevin sunk back in to his chair daring not to make another comment.

Food arrived on the table for them all; it had taken all they're harvesting to make this special meal for Alex. Chickens, pigs and beef and… Minted lamb, Alex's favourite meal of all time.

"Dig in!" Came the chef's voice, as the clatter of knives and forks left the napkins, as they did as they were told and ate till the cows came home.

"So Ray what you been doing since I have been away, getting pissed, having sex –

Ray retaliated with, " Before you say it I haven't been having sex with Mariah."

Ray hated the way she thought he was a stud, which he wasn't at all.

"That a surprise" Alex replied a little too sarcastically.

Ray twisted his face at her menacingly; he had never been so insulted in his life. She had changed, and not for the better. Ray knew she had been a little too bossy when she was little but this was no excuse now. She was 14 and still acting like a little baby at the zoo.

Alex was sitting next to Mariah, but in her official language, called her fur-ball. Seemly enough Mariah was also jealous of the way she would act towards her and her team. She knew that Ray wanted to be her friend, her close friend but Mariah had stopped that from happening by getting lessons off Ray.

Alex didn't need anyone to give her teaching lessons for Beyblade, only when she ushered Lee over to have a battle with him once and a while, just to see how she was comparing to the Team Captain of The White Tigers.

"Errr… what's with the hair… still wild as usual I see?" Mariah contemplated, looking at the back of Alex's blonde hair, it was all in tangles of mess from lack of combing over the years but that hadn't seemed to bother her that much.

"Yeah well you know a gal can't do much with her hair in the wilderness," Alex replied, again a little too sarcastically, "When you are riding Flash of course"

Mariah just slumped back down in her chair with a 'hmph' to Alex which she didn't mind.

Ray's anger was now simmering inside of him. Who does she think she is the queen or something? Well, she is not and I'm gonna make sure of that.

"I've had enough!" Ray yelled, causing the Elders to jump back in shock. He had banged his two fists on the table with brute force, causing Alex to stop taking sips from her drink to give him a look of a devil.

Alex stood up, "What the hell is your problem! I'm just fooling around!"

"Fooling around! More like mocking my teammates! And me since you came here!" Ray yelled back, faces almost touching.

"It's just my way of having fun that's all! I can't help it if I mouth off about people! So just get off my fucking case right Kon!"

Before Ray could counter, Alex pushed her chair away and stormed out and in to the nearest cavern available. The door slammed and was nearly took off it's hinges hadn't it been for the hinges it would have momentarily came off.

Flash followed in to the small cavern with great difficulty with his wings of course but finally managed to get in and comfort his master.


	3. Silence of the Elders

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence.**

* * *

It was early morning, the sun was rising through the Chinese mountain ranger where they were resting.

Alex hadn't gotten a bit of sleep last night, the argument just kept coming back to haunt her out of her wildest dreams. Instead to take her mind off it, she had been stroking Flash on his head while he was asleep on his master's legs. Totally stopping the circulation.

Almost immediately she heard pitter-patter of footsteps across the village, or in the hedge growth surrounding the village. She couldn't make out where it was coming from but she could hear it.

Her door then tilted open to show Lee popping his head round the edge of it. He had came to give her a lesson not to mouth off to people as soon as she saw them.

"Erm…Hey Alex…mind if I join you?"

"Sure…why not" She didn't seem so keen to talk to him, or anyone at this moment in time, though if it helped to patch things up with Ray and the Elders then why not.

"Look Alex, I know it's your personality to mouth off to people but you know it could be considered as an insult. Don't take this personally, but couldn't you just once give that attitude a rest"

"It's in my nature, it's in Flash's nature too to mouth off. But I will try Lee I will. But I'm surprised you aren't annoyed with me mocking your team-mates are you?"

"Yes I am but I am trying not to show it Alex. So how about we get some training in after dinner? Let's see if you have become any better than me hmm? Bet not" Lee stood up from the bamboo chair and left Alex to think about what he had just said.

Alex stretched up from her bed while Flash had fell off and was still very much asleep on the floor.

"Come on Flash, we got training in an hour so GET UP!" With that she gave Flash a hard kick to the stomach and he jolted awake in surprise.

He stood up, trying to give her 'I can't be arsed look' but he got in to her bit chip non-the less. Alex got up and went for brekky in the nearby cavern.

When she entered she ignored the eerie silence that hung upon her like a web. She got a plate and started getting anything in particular, as long as it was edible. She sat down away from any other person and started making her way through her meal.

When she had finished she had found that a loud burp came from her mouth and echoed through the mountains. Even Tyson would have been ashamed.

She was making her way to the top of the ever favourite mountain for a spot of Beyblading with Lee, if he was there when she got there.


	4. Alex vs Lee and Ray

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence.**

**I also know that the last chapter was a bit on the small side but this one makes up for it! Please read and review! It is really good I tell you!**

* * *

She had made her way up the hill at last to see, not only Lee, but also the rest of the White Tigers were there as well.

Her stomach churned, Ray was there as well. Mariah looked ready to kill her and Kevin had his back to her. She hadn't done anything to Gary do why should he be angry with her.

"Hey there Alex, you finally made it! I thought you wouldn't have come!" Lee shouted waving his hand in the air for her to see.

She walked over and stopped in Lee's face, "Well, who's up first?"

"You and me. Remember, I made a bet I'm still more powerful than you will ever be." Lee said pacing around the dish, fangs showing and the eyes turning evil by the second.

Alex's hair started to turn the evil yellow, while Flash's bit chip glowed, ready for battle. Lee got ready to launch and so did Alex. Kevin shouted the countdown.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

With the call signalled, they were off whizzing around the dish.

"Come on Alex, let's see how much power your BitBeast Flash really has! Go GALEON!"

Galeon stormed right in to Alex' blade, grinding it down to a pulp for a few seconds before being counter-attacked by Alex's BitBeast Flash.

"Galeon, BLACK LIGHTNING, DARK THUNDER ATTACK!"

"Flash, ZAP CANNON ATTACK!"

Both BitBeasts had the same power, electric, but who would come out the victor of it all? They clashed in to each other with brutal force of one another. Only one was left in the dish as a sudden tint of light passed Alex's head and landed near Ray's feet.

It was Lee's blade, burning from the immense heat of the electric Flash had used on it.

"No…impossible!" Lee said, looking at Alex's smug impression on her face, that was all that needed to be said.

"I want revenge for Lee!" A voice asked from behind Alex, it was Ray. Alex's smile turned to one of disgust towards Ray.

"Fine, you want your revenge for him, go ahead, and make my day!"

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP" came the call from Kevin once more.

They blades didn't waste any time at all on pleasantries, they got in to it and they got in to it good. Ray was using all his anger, rage, jealously and more against Alex, which made Driger all the more powerful to Flash's attacks.

"DRIGER, GATLING CLAW!" A light so bright came out, a brilliant white tiger came out with a magnificent roar.

"FLASH, ZAP CANNON!" Another light like Driger's came out but instead stood a horse black and yellow with markings like Raikou's and wings and a horn on his head making electricity by the dozen.

They were heading for a big clash of the titans, electric flew around them and just like before a Blade flew out of the dish. No one knew which one it was..yet.

It was Ray's. It had been eliminate out of the battle because he too weak to defend against the attack.

Alex knew it had sparked more jealously between them. But would the jealously be enough to leave their relationship in tatters?


	5. Ultimate jealously New guy comes to tow...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence, and some explicit content....**

* * *

Ray looked about ready to kill her, his eyes were slits to their former selves. He didn't look at all happy about the situation he was now stuck in very deeply. 

"Ray.....what is wrong with you my friend?" Lee looked at his supposed team-mate, holding a hand out for a symbol of peace between them. It was slapped away by Ray, not even averting his eyes to Lee's. All his team was in utter shock they didn't seem to take it in at all.

Alex was just standing there, not even bothered that her blade was still spinning in the dish, not that that had crossed her mind yet at all. Her expression fazed Ray...it made him extremly angry than he had ever been in his entire life. He stormed across the dish towards Alex and pushed at her shoulder with his, trying to make his presence known, he bended down to grab Driger, who had just been flung out of the dish. As soon as the plastic connected with his hand, pain surged through it as if it was on fire. Pain chiseled it's way on to Ray's angered face, trying to force the pain back down, he turned round seeing his team look at him with shock and hurt running over their faces.

Ray didn't care by their faces of what they showed him....why should he? He wasn't their puppet on a string to be ripped apart by them. NO WAY would he let them dominate him, especially, not this...this girl who stood before him, who thought she knew everything.....she knew nothing in Ray's mind. He shoved himself out the way of her and made his way back down the White Tiger Hill to see the village in sight. Clutching his blade to the air, his team-mates followed him like sheep back down the hill, leaving Alex alone, standing on the hill, the silent whispering sound of her Beyblade. Suddenly, hearing a shout.

"THIS ISN'T OVER KAZAMA......YOU HEAR ME!!!!"

"y...y....y.....ye.....yes.....Ray......this......is.....definately.not...over..!" She too bended down to grab her blade, having got used to the pain of the immense heat of the blade she had tamed so well. She let the wind blow through her blonde hair, a flash of a smug smile spread across her face....this was just the beginning. After a mere 10 minutes she made her way down the hill where she walked through the village crops on the outskirts of the little village.

Walking up another big hill to where she had been found ever so in such a pea pod **(MIKEY WIKEY THE DENSE PEA BRAIN...HEHEHEHE SOZ) **which had then been taken away due to whether it could be a threat to neko-jin kind. She found it, the very first place she had been found and raised. There, in front of her was a huge crater-like shape in the ground. Her blue cat eyes stared at it for a while, taking it all in as to what happened 14 and a half years ago...

_-BEGIN FLASHBACK-_

_That night all hell had broken loose. As the neko-jins scattered throughout the village to see what had happened. People were screaming, they thought they had been hit by a comet. Only the curious little neko-jin four had decided to check it out._

_Throught the hills was a distant crackling sound of burnt metal being burned immensely. It was shown through rays eyes....the burning inferno made him look like something out of hell...but his cute face put the devil to shame. The other's stayed away, Mariah hissing at it as though she knew it was a threat already._

_"Mariah...don't judge it before we know it ok?" She momentarily stopped hissing when her brother had cut in to the conversation, she smiled at her brother for showing her the right way to deal with things like this._

_"Ok Lee!" She smiled at him, knowing now she had just done some good._

_Ray moved in ever slowly....he didn't want to disturb the creature or make it angry in any way possible. His cat eyes stayed on his prey, not knowing what to do or whether to move away from it. He moved in to sniff at the door, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. He jumped away when the door of the pod opened automatically.....Ray being the first to go up to it, looked inside. _

_Inside he found a girl, round about his age, laying in a chair fast asleep. He looked to the dark clouds of the night skys.....spirits had been struck down tonight as he and Lee sniffed the air. The cloud symboled there was smoke in the atmosphere that the neko-jins could smell. The little one stirred in her sleep. Ray looked down and took her from the pod of which she lay and decided to look for the elders. To show the new arrival._

_The Elders were still in there private house where all the other neko-jins had rested to escape the bustle of what had happened out there. Ray and the others walked in....carrying the girl in a piggy back. Other neko-jins looked gasped and shocked at who was the new girl._

_Ray approached the Elder,"Oh dear Elder, I have found a girl. She looks nothing of our kind."_

_The Elder leaned down and looked at the girl, she looked ever so different to them. _

_"You will take care of her for the rest of your life, my child," Ray got a pat on the head by the Elder and told the other's he would be taking care of her now._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

She remembered that Ray didn't even know her name back then, and that he must take care of her for the rest of your life was the thing that bothered her the most. He hadn't. She had went her own path a few years back and then came back to her village and now, she was being treated like dirt on Ray's shoe. She wouldn't have it, nope, she definately wouldn't.

Making her down the hill once more to go in to the village she knew so well. Noticing the villagers were what looked like a state of shock, whispering things like, 'there is new boy in town' Alex was just earwigging in to their conversations. Until her bitbeast came out of her blade she was holding in her hand. Flash yawned lazily as he came out, showing Alex that those battles she had just had a few minutes ago were so easy they made him yawn.

"Not now Flash," She waved him away, but he resented the comment and decided to follow her as best he could. She also looked around for any sign of Ray and his team, but so far, she hadn't even caught a glimpse of them. Kids were running past her to the hill that was the highest and most tall of White Tiger Hills. It also had the yummiest fruit that laid at the top.

She remembered when she was very little she even tried to get them, she knew that was what had provoked her to leave the village and learn new things for herself. And also knowing Ray had done the same thing as well, leaving the village to explore new regions and come back with experience that no other had at all.

"Come on guys.....there's gonna be a battle on the top of the hill about something!" One of the little kids whined to his fellow mates. Alex momentarily followed them up the hill.

There they were.

The White Tiger X team were standing there, evil slit eyes towards the newcomer. Who just happened to be Mystel. (He is evil in my story)

He stood there, letting the wind pass through his gold her, he looked sweet but really...he was a vicious Beyblader. The blue eyes he had bore in to Ray, who stared back the same exact way his prey was staring at him.

This is gonna be an intense batttle, Alex thought as she looked on at the two bladers who looked about ready to strike each other down.

* * *

And I am gonna leave it their for today..hehehehehe

Phenaciana


	6. The revolution at heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence, and some explicit content...**

* * *

There they were. Standing at the hill ready and waiting to hear the sound of 'LET IT RIP' being signaled to let their beyblade run wild on the hill.

Lee signaled the call"Three, Two, One, LET IT RIP" as he bowed down as the two blades went head to head with each other. They clashed with brute force to each other and it didn't look as of they were gonna give up.

"POSEIDON...OCEAN JAVELIN" Mystel shouted as his bitbeast appeared out of his blade and straight towards Ray's blade. His bitbeast flung a spear that was red at Driger's blade.

"DRIGER...GATLING CLAW MAXIMUM" Ray shouted to his blade as it launched towards the Javelin. They were going for a head to head battle hit. The shockwaves were amazing! Some fruit fell down from the hill and the starving neko-jins ran over to collect it.

Ray was getting battered and hammered in to submission by his blade's bitbeast. Ray was crumbling under the pressure of it all…and it didn't look good at all. He was already kneeling on the floor in pain and anxiety. He could feel what his bitbeast felt and it was some excruciating pain. He screamed.

"NOOOOOOO……I WON'T LOSE!" Ray shouted, slowly but surely getting back up but was forced back down by another forceful hit off Mystel.

None of the villagers liked this newcomer at all…by the way he was beating Ray to a pulp right before their eyes. Ray's team didn't like it either…not one bit.

Alex…just stood there…she couldn't believe what was happening to Ray. She wasn't happy because he was getting what he deserved…that was her job and it was time to do something about it.

Whistling, away from the wind, Flash came into view and landed right next to her with a thud to the ground.

"Get in….NOW!" She yelled at him, and he agreed almost instantly as he transformed in to a light that was sucked in to the bit beast chip. Once in, she clasped it to her launcher and released it in a full on power blast.

It slammed right in to Mystel's blade sending it to the nearby tree. He growled in disgust as she had gotten in the way.

"Women don't understand when they should not interfere with these matters!" Mytsel yelled at her as his eyes through the holes of his mask glared at him evilly.

Her blade was ready for the assault that was about to come…as she attacked him in a real power grind that left poor Poseidon wobbling after the attack.

"FUCK YOU AND YOUR MATTERS MYSTEL!" Alex yelled back across the playing field, I 'm gonna win this one for Ray, Alex thought.

The tense on the battlefield had just gotten very worse at the thought of it. Shockwaves were sent back and forth to each other's blade that had mystel hanging on the edge of a brim cliff that looked about ready to break under the assault of Flash's hard assault.

Ray was shocked and aghast that Alex, was actually fighting against his enemy. He looked on at her…he couldn't believe it…they had been fighting and now all that had flung to the back of his mind at what she was doing for him.

"This is where it ends…Mystel….FLASH, ZAP CANNON ATTACK!" Flash covered himself with his wings and began a strong ending attack that would leave Poseidon reeling from the impact that it was going to make.

"I won't let myself be beaten by some rookie!"

Flash fired the attack at Poseidon…being a water type didn't help matters at all it only improved things for Flash. He had the type advantage to Poseidon. Poseidon was sent backwards from the impact and so was Mystel…he fell from the cliff…no where to be seen.

Even if it was a small battle, Alex was still kneeling on the floor. She was breathing harshly as of what she had done. The villagers stayed silent to her victory even Ray and his valiant team of white tigers were not saying a word on what had happened so suddenly.

Ray sighed, he felt ashamed of his behaviour. No more was he jealous of her, he actually wanted to compliment her on her win against Mystel. So…he went over and put his firm hand on her shoulder, a broad smile spreading across his lips.

"Good- He was cut off by her, shoving his hand off her shoulder.

"I don't need your compliments Ray Kon," With that, she got up grabbed her still spinning blade and went to her hut.

She felt hurt but an essence of happiness flowed through her. She had saved Ray's blade…but not her own. It was a sacrifice she was willing to pay.


	7. Lee and Alex's talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence, and some explicit content...**

* * *

Darkness fell over the White Tiger Hills as every single neko-jinn was asleep in their little houses. Only one villager, known to be the 'new one' was awake at that time.

She yawned, trying to fix her blade from the wreck it was now in. _Mystel sure give Flash a beating_. It was true flash didn't look his extreme self. Lying on the bed next to the fire was where he was situated and he looked miserably dull.

She was trying to make a new attack ring for him, since it had been totally sliced into pieces during the match. Before she knew it, she heard snapping of twigs from outside her hut. Her cat eyes turned to slits and she waited until it was gone before continuing.

Her door creaked open before her eyes and in came Lee, only to look tired and very miserable himself.

"Hey Alex," he yawned, "I've came to talk,"

"About?" Alix didn't look up at him only mending her blade was important to her…not some neko-jinn who was standing in front of her wanting to talk.

"About Ray. He feels sorry for the way he treated you, he told me to come round after dark to tell you this. I'm serious Alex, the way you butted in the battle shows how much you deeply care for Ray. Maybe you both should set aside your differences and start being nice to one another," Lee replied, telling her as much information as he could about them both.

"He should have thought about that when I got here shouldn't he. So what if I am better than him in Beyblading, that doesn't mean he had to be jealous of me," Alex replied back, feeling extremely hostile to her guest.

"I know he should of but that's life. Knowing that you are now the African champion really made him jealous that was why he was going after Tyson on the World Championships,"

"He only lives to make me jealous," Alex snapped, turning her back on Lee on her stool and snorting to stay to him 'get out'

Lee sighed, if he knew it was going to take this long to make her come out of it then he wouldn't have bothered to say to Ray that he could talk sense into the girl, "Then maybe you should talk to him…maybe then would you see peace between you both,"

Alex thought about it. _Maybe talking to Ray might not be such a bad idea. _Turning round she looked at Lee in his neko-jinn eyes and replied, "Oh…yes fine I'll talk to the guy. But don't blame me if he or me lose our temper over one another,"

"Yes!" Lee did a little victory dance in surprise that Alex had accepted to talk to Ray. He went up to her and hugged her tightly round the middle and kissed her on the cheek, "You don't know how much this means to me,"

"Err…yeah…now would you stop kissing me please," Alex pushed away Lee, feeling a bit sick of him kissing her over what she had said to the guy.

"Oh…erm…sorry," He smiled, baring his fangs, "See you in the morning,"

"Well ok where!"

"White Tiger Hills! After breakfast," He yelled quietly back, as not to disturb the likes of the neko-jinns (or elders) who were peacefully asleep in their beds.

Alex sighed and looked on at Flash. Tired as he was he wouldn't be up for another match like that in a few days or so. Fining out a piece of plastic that was going to be her new attack ring she sharpened its edges with her pocketknife. If Ray wanted to battle her he would have to wait for her to be up to shape again. Now was not the time for her to be battling when Flash looked about ready to die right in front of her.

Deciding it best to turn in for the night, she placed down her knife and her blade part and went over to the bed. She climbed in to the warmth of the sheets. Yawning from her tiredness of himself. She closed her eyes, getting herself ready for another day at White Tiger Hills.

* * *

**This story hasn't been updated for a while so i thought i would update it now.** **After all, i also have Something Lurks in the Shadows to finish but anyway it is nearly finished anyhow. A few more attacks and the revealing of my monster seems pretty simple to me.**

**_Read _and _Review_ Please!**

**Tschuss!**

**_Serenity Sanity_**


	8. Morning mumbles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters, Beyblade's and Bitbeasts and…you get the picture. My heart only goes out to Michael Parker and as I know I said this in chapter 1 he isn't in this story but he is still mine!**

**Rating: PG 13 – Due to some swearing and violence, and some explicit content**

* * *

It was the morning of a fine Saturday when Alex woke up. She noticed that Flash wasn't there so that meant that he had to be feeling better. She remembered the following night that she had to go and see Ray on White Tiger Hill after breakfast. She quickly got dressed and headed for breakfast at the nearby hut. Only deciding to have as little as possible before she met Ray. She didn't want to look like she had eaten a pound and meat and looked a bit sick.

The other neko-jinns noticing her quickness they watched her with curiosity. Alex however didn't care. All she cared about was getting to see Ray and what he wanted from her. She wondered whether it was a Beybattle he wanted or to say thank you like last yesterday before she had butted in.

She shook her head and began to wonder what she would have for dinner. But that didn't lurk long when she saw the sight of Flash's backside in the bushes…obviously he had found something that he liked. Walking over she slapped his backside, which made him jump and whinny in disapproval of being slapped so harshly.

Alex only smiled back at the disapproving horse and said, "Come," Which Flash quickly obeyed, walking slowly by her side. His ears twitching at the though of what was about to come. He noticed that they were going to the top…the very top of White Tiger Hills where they had been yesterday when the match had been showcased for the entire village to see.

Nearly at the top of the hill, she saw a ponytail swaying through the winds gusts. It was Ray's of course, being covered in a white linen cloth to keep it from being seen. She smiled a little to stop herself from laughing, as she got nearer and nearer her target. Flash, walking beside her thought she was going mad and looked at her with his ears jolted back as if he master was going mad.

Now in complete view of the Neko-jinn she stared at him. He was relaxed and in the zone, one leg up and an elbow perching on his knee while one leg was completely stretched out, and a hand keeping him steady by grasping the grass underneath him. His eyes were closed as the wind swept through his raven coloured hair.

Alix walked slowly up to the raven-haired boy sitting down on the grass and sat down next to him, while Flash snorted and went to the bush behind them.

"Alex,"

"Ray," Alex replied.

Ray sighed before he looked up to the clear blue sky above him, his yellow cat eyes shining from the direct sunlight. He hadn't expected her so soon but he decided that it was best to start when she was here then when she wasn't, "Alex, since you went off yesterday after the match I thought you were in a huff with me,"

"Well I kinda was. But I thought we were here to be sorting out things between us," Alex stated, wondering if he had only asked her up here just to talk. She was going to find out…

* * *

**I know it seems a little on the low side but i have to make them small because i enjoy doing just that.**

**_Read_ and _Review_ Please!**

**Tschuss!**

**_Serenity Sanity_**


	9. We are one

Title: Love on White Tiger Hill  
Summary: Ray meets his long lost friend. Will they rekindle the friendship the once had or will it end in up in tatters? Please review! It is great I swear even if you don't know her very well. OCXRAY  
Warnings: Some Swearing  
Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade.

God. How long has it been? 08-09-05! That was last year. Bloody hell. It's time I actually finished this as I only had one chapter left and it will be complete. I have set myself a goal of finishing all my stories before I make any more. So I have to finished this. I might also finish 'Something Lurks in the Shadows' by giving it a new name and a new chapter even though people know what happens. (sweatdrop)

* * *

"Thats right," Rei agreed, patting the grass beside him, gesturing her to sit down next to him.

She did so, letting the wind blow through her blonde hair, "Well?"

"I thank you. For saving Driger and my life from that guy. If it wasn't for you my beyblade would be mush," Rei said, looking at his Driger blade as it glowed Driger's green colour.

"No problem...just that guy needed to be kicked in because of his behaviour. I hate smug people. And he was one of them,"

Rei laughed, "Neither do I,"

Alex laughed along, "Then how do you get on with Tyson?"

"That...is a mystery. But Alex, I want you to know this. The only reason I am jealous of you because your better than me. I know and admit my jealousy," Rei explained.

"I knew it!" Alex yelled pushing him playfully.

"I thought you would," Rei replied.

"Also, is that the fact that I am hung up on you Alex. I know I've never said this before to you ever but...I love you,"

Alex turned to face Rei and looked at him shocked, "You...love me?"

"Yeah I do," Rei then looked her in the eye. He reached out and stroked her cheek. He moved in to kiss her lips. She allowed him as they entwined as one. She moved in on him, placing her hand on his chest grabbing his shirt gently.

When he broke away he asked, "Would you like to teach me new beyblade skills?"

Alex smiles sinfully, "You sure you can handle my moves?"

"Anytime,"

With that, Rei got up and got his beyblade and launcher at the ready.

"3, 2, 1...LET IT RIP!"

Both their beyblades hit each other in the dish and in the air, their bitbeasts battled each other.

* * *

I know it short. But I think it sums up a great ending. So **Read & Review!**


End file.
